


Sound of Serenity

by phobphil



Series: 10 Prompts Per Pairing [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phobphil/pseuds/phobphil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>angst</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst

She's in love with him, her knight dressed in black. 

With every visit she makes to the North, she falls in love with him more and more. He's kind and handsome even as the years pass by. He's strong, bringing the North up while she lifts the South forward. She wants him, truly, more than as the man who kept an eye on her as a child, who made sure no one harmed her.

She can't have him, not when he won't leave his half-sister's side as Sansa Stark sits as Winterfell's lady and liege until Rickon Stark is of age and proper.

Even then, Shireen thinks, she's not likely to have him.

She knows this because she remembers the way he used to look at her father. He doesn't look at her the same way in the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shireen -> Jon -> Stannis


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first times and the not-so firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first time(s)

The first time they meet, on his half-brother's wedding, he doesn't really notice her, not when he's looking at his half-brother with pride and not when her mother hides her under a veil after her accident in her chemistry lab. He's almost 30, she's barely 22.

The second time they meet- almost meet, is in yet another wedding not two years later. This time she's doing her best to hide from her blonde cousin who's far too interested in throwing her bouquet directly at her and he's too busy hiding in an empty room on his father's mansion, drinking his sorrow away after his fiancee's death. She hides in the room opposite of the one he's already passing out on. She leaves said room 30 minutes after the bouquet is thrown, by the sounds of it. He's kicked out of the one he's inside of the next day, by his step-mother who can barely look at him.

The first time, to them, they meet is a year later when his youngest step-brother is introducing her to their family one Christmas dinner. Her hair is pulled back completely, no longer caring about her mother's words about her scar. No longer afraid of the world. The engagement rings that hang around his neck by a thin silver chain are tucked into his shirt, no longer out for the world to see. Still very close to his heart.

The second time they meet is after she and his youngest half-brother separate (with ease and half-jokes that if they never meet someone they truly love they should just get married to get their families to shut up). They share a cup of coffee and he awkwardly announces that he'll start working in her father's branch starting in a week. She laughs and awkwardly tells him that she knows because he'll be working directly under her. They exchange numbers quietly and go their separate ways. Neither even thinks about texting the other.

The third time they meet Stannis Baratheon is there, still tall and imposing with enough presence to keep others from looking down at the cane in his hand. He takes two long looks at the both of them before saying his goodbyes and leaving. He's worked with the man before, and she's known him all her life, long enough to realize he said, with no words, "I have great expectations".

It's when he's 46 and she's 38, on his youngest half-brother's wedding to an old friend of her’s from Dorne, that they sit, and for the first time in years since they started working together, they talk and the conversation is not related to stocks and markets and numbers. 

It's when he's 46 and she's 38 that he asks her out for coffee with the same confidence of a pubescent boy. She raises a brow in amusement and tells him they should skip coffee and go to dinner instead.

It's when he's 48 and she's 40 that he asks her father for her hand in marriage and Stannis Baratheon glares at him unamused, following it with a dry 'you're already married' as he points to each of their hands and the gold rings they wear. Stannis Baratheon doesn't even mention that he was a witness for it as well. His right-hand man coughs to hide his laughter as he goes over the books his godchild brought him and Stannis Baratheon grinds his teeth. 

It's when he's 48 and she's 40 that they laugh and ask once more only for Stannis Baratheon to give them a look that's the equivalent of waving them off.

It's when he's 50 and she's 42 that they bring their first child home after the death of her parents, his half-brother and her friend, thanks to a drunk driver in Dorne. She has all of her mother's looks save for the Tully blue eyes of her father.

It's when he's 55 and their child turns 7 that they, along with a Stannis Baratheon that refuses a wheelchair even at his age and that for that particular day refuses his cane, that bury her just before she would have turned 47.

Their child buries him next to her when she turns 28 and in between their graves she places a small bouquet of flowers, blue and golden roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even remember what their canon age difference even was tbh.


End file.
